


Close Your Eyes (Mukuro Rokudou)

by TheRainRogue



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Angst, Ficlet, Fluff, Other, Romance, Suggestive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:28:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24399508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: You sat on the couch next to Mukuro. He was paying attention to the TV while you were paying attention to him. Mukuro Rokudo was the love of your life, but you’d never admit that to him.“Kufufufufu,” he laughed, his eyes moving to meet your own.“What is it, Mukuro-sama?” You asked, gently. One thing you had learned early on was to not upset the man.
Relationships: Rokudou Mukuro/Reader
Kudos: 8
Collections: Anime, Ficlets





	Close Your Eyes (Mukuro Rokudou)

  * **Genre** : Angst, Fluff, Suggestive, Romance ☁
  * **Word Count** : 601 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Mukuro ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Katekyo Hitman Reborn ☁



* * *

> _“The best things in life are unseen. That’s why we close our eyes when we **kiss**.”_

You sat on the couch next to Mukuro. He was paying attention to the TV while you were paying attention to him. Mukuro Rokudo was the love of your life, but you’d never admit that to him.

“ _Kufufufufu_ ,” he laughed, his eyes moving to meet your own.

“What is it, Mukuro-sama?” You asked, gently. One thing you had learned early on was to not upset the man.

He smirked, standing up to hover over you, a look of lust in his eyes. Leaning in, he crashed his lips to your own. You returned the kiss without hesitation, your eyes sliding closed.

You loved it when Mukuro showed affection towards you, but you hated the fact that he didn’t actually have feelings for you; he was just using you to pass the time.

He pulled back, his lips hovering over yours. His eyes danced as he crashed against you once again, one hand on the back of your head to deepen the kiss, while the other roamed your body.

“Mukuro-sama,” You whispered, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“ _Kufufufufu_ ~ We’re going to have some fun tonight.” He chuckled, picking you up and carrying you away.

* * *

> _“The best things in life are unseen. That’s why we close our eyes when we **cry**.”_

Mukuro had left with Ken and Chikusa, leaving you there alone. Your mind couldn’t help but wander. You loved Mukuro so much, but he just didn’t seem to return your feelings. That caused a heavy weight to fall upon your heart.

How could you make Mukuro love you?

Without realizing it, a tear slid down your cheek. Your eyes closed as a sob escaped your throat. It really did hurt to have the one you love so close, yet so far away. Whenever Mukuro became restless, he’d always come to you to fulfill his needs. You didn’t mind, but you wanted so much more than that.

You felt a finger wipe away your tears and you looked up at the blue-haired male that stood in front of you, his face blank.

“What’s wrong?” Mukuro demanded.

“It’s nothing, Mukuro-sama,” You assured him with a smile.

He didn’t buy it. “The truth, **now.** ”

“I… I love you, Mukuro!” You cried out, tears sliding down your flushed cheeks.

“ _Kufufufufu_ ~” He placed his hand under your chin and brought his lips to yours in a possessive, rough kiss. “You should have said so sooner, my dear.” He picked you up in his arms, allowing you to bury your face in his neck.

* * *

> _“The best things in life are unseen. That’s why we close our eyes when we **dream**.”_

You smiled, feeling Mukuro’s arms wrap protectively around your waist. The two of you were laying in bed together, enjoying the presence of one other. He kissed the back of your neck, whispering sweet nothings into your ear.

You sighed in content and closed your eyes, slowly drifting off into dreamland.

_You were surrounded by darkness that slowly faded into a vast landscape of bright fields. You felt someone grab you, throwing your body against the only tree in the area._

_“Kufufufu~” Mukuro wrapped his arms tightly around your waist, pinning your body with his own. His lips found your neck and he sunk his teeth in._

_The sting of the bite made you gasp, clutching at the red t-shirt he wore._

_He chuckled, licking where he bit before moving to your lips. The two of you molded together, bodies fitting together as if they were made for one another other._

* * *

* * *


End file.
